


Grandparent Diaries

by francythat



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/francythat/pseuds/francythat
Summary: Nancy participates in an adopt-a-grandparent program that includes Millie Strathorn and Professor Hotchkiss.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I'm planning mostly just entries for days that Nancy visits her grandparent, but I have a few ideas for slight detours and I'm considering throwing in some cameos of other random ND universe characters so feel free to let me know who else you would like to see included! I know this first chapter isn't much but I have a lot of ideas for things to come!

“Hi I’m here as part of adopt-a-grandparent, I should be meeting with Millie Strathorn.”   
“Name please?”  
“Nancy Drew.”  
“We just have some paperwork we need to fill out before you can meet with her. If you’d like to sit down over there while you fill it out you may. We have a few other grandparent adopters coming in today so I’d like to take you all up together if possible.” The lady behind the desk of the River Heights Reserve, Angela, according to her name tag, says as she uses a clipboard of Nancy’s paperwork to point to a few chairs by the entrance.  
“Sounds great, thank you.” Nancy cheers as she grabs the clipboard and saunters over to a slightly worn out chair. As she approaches the chair she eyes a tall, dark-haired male entering the Reserve and heads toward Angela.  
“Hi, I’m Frank Hardy. I’m here to adopt Ms. Hotchkiss as my grandparent.”   
“Wonderful, here is some paperwork I need you to fill out. You can sit over by Ms. Drew, you might as well get to know each other, your grandparents are thick as thieves so I doubt you’ll ever get them to separate when you visit.”  
“Thanks for the tip.” Frank smiles as he takes the formidable clipboard and walks over to the young red-haired woman the receptionist had so kindly pointed out to him.   
“Hello, Ms. Drew?” Nancy looks up and smiles and Frank takes this to mean he does indeed have the correct woman. “My name is Frank Hardy, the receptionist told me our grandparents are joined at the hip so we might as well get to know each other.”   
“Is that so? Well it’s nice to meet you then Frank. I’m Nancy,” she says as she stands up to shake his hand. She appreciates the firm handshake she is greeted with.   
“Well Nancy, is the paperwork as bad as it looks?”   
“Not yet anyway, but I do wish they could have given this to us in advance. I have to be somewhere after this and I want to make a good impression.”   
“I’m sure your grandparent will be understanding. And hey, if these two really are as close as I’m told, I’ll just be her backup grandchild.”   
“You would do that?”  
“Of course.”  
“Your grandparent, what is the name?”  
“Ms. Hotchkiss.”  
“Well Frank your grandparent Ms. Hotchkiss is a very lucky woman. Although I’m sure neither of them would appreciate us being late, we best focus on cranking out this paperwork.”  
“Thank you Nancy, I believe your grandparent is lucky as well. You are also absolutely right we should hunker down to knock out this paperwork. Hopefully it’s just on this first visit that things are so formal.” Frank proceeds to sit down next to Nancy as they both scribble furiously through the pages of paperwork.  
“All set?” He asks as he flips back to the top page.  
“All set, lets go meet our new grandparents.” They get up and walk towards the desk and return the clipboards.  
“Thank you” Angela says as she grabs the clipboards from them and places them down on her side of the desk. “None of the other grandparent adopters have arrived so I’ll just take you two up now, follow me please.” Frank and Nancy follow dutifully behind through a long hallway towards an elevator at the end.  
“Our common space is on the second floor, most of the residents should be there at this time,” she notes as she hits the up arrow for the elevator.   
“Do Millie and Ms. Hotchkiss get a lot of visitors?” Nancy inquires as they stand and watch the elevator light displays its descent from the third floor.   
“Millie has a few friends from her time at WWB Studios that pop in now and then to fill her in on the goings on. Beatrice’s most frequent visitor is your random delivery guy, she always has a hankering for food we don’t have and insists on having it delivered. Last week it was 50 drumsticks. The week before was 10 rolls of sushi.”  
“The drumsticks I can get behind, not so sure about the sushi.” Frank jokes as he follows Angela and Nancy into the elevator.   
“Those two are both full of surprises, you’ll have your hands full once they warm up to you.”  
The elevator dings their arrival and just as they are about to step out onto the second floor they hear shrieks coming towards them. Frank and Nancy gasp as they jump back out of the way of the two women in wheelchairs hurtling down the hall past them.   
“I was hoping you wouldn’t see that on your first day. Those two are your grandparents.”   
Nancy tries to blink away her disbelief as Franks asks “Really?” incredulously.   
“Really really. Those two have been quite the source of emotions around here since they arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to get out. I really struggled to get through the middle bit, maybe I'll come clean it up later. I just wanted this out so I can get to more of the fun stuff to com

“Beatrice Gertrude Winifred Hotchkiss.” Echoes through the hallway. One of the women that had just gone flying by, the red-haired one, stood up from her wheelchair to turn and look at Angela. “What did we talk about with taking a wheelchair that you don’t need and endangering yourself and everyone in this hall by racing in it?”   
“Oh Annie, the girls are all in their rooms napping, they wouldn’t have come out and walked into us.”   
“But what about your guest? Do you think Frank here would come visit again if you broke his leg on the first visit?”  
“I didn’t order any delivery food did I?”   
“No Bea, Frank has adopted you as his grandparent.”  
“Now why on Pluto would he do that? Ah Pluto, that sad abandoned planet.”   
“I’m beginning to ask myself that same question.” Frank mutters to Nancy as she tries to stifle a giggle.   
“He looks handsome to me.” The other wheelchair racer states.   
“Millie don’t think I’ve forgotten about your involvement in this either.” Angela quips as she turns to face the gray-haired woman. “You also have a guest you might have frightened away.”  
“Maybe that was my first test.” She replies coyly.  
“Your first test?” Nancy inquires bewildered.  
“Oh yes, all companions of mine must pass a series of tests.  
before I know they are worthy of my time.” Millie responds nonchalantly.   
“It’s true, lucky for me I’m an excellent test taker. I’m also an excellent test giver and I have helped her add to it quite substantially since we became friends back in ‘75.”  
“Ladies and Frank how about we continue these fascinating introductions in the community room?” Angela interjects as she sees the residents starting to pop their heads out of their rooms to observe the commotion.  
“If you insist Amy.”  
“This way please,” Angela motions to Nancy and Frank to follow her as she proceeds down the hall straight in front of them and then takes a left towards wide double doors. Hotchkiss and Millie follow leisurely behind, taking in their guests.   
“Now normally when you come to visit them you’ll be brought here to meet them unless they want you in their rooms instead.”  
“Sounds good.” Frank and Nancy say simultaneously.  
“There are board games and cards in the cabinets over there.” Angela directs as she points to a large mahogany cabinet in the corner across the room.   
“Do a lot of people participate in the adopt a grandparent program? Have these two had other adopted grandchildren? How long have they been here?” Nancy pesters as her curiosity starts to get the best of her.  
“One thing at a time Ms. Drew.” Angela sighs as she crosses her arms to take in Nancy. “The adopt a grandparent program is very successful here which is why you had the opportunity to participate. We tried to pair these two up a few years ago but it wasn’t a match, we’ll see if you two fair better. These two have been with us about five years. Hotchkiss broke her leg when she got trapped in a castle dungeon she was exploring for one of her books. When she realized she needed more care they decided to both move here.”   
“So they were housemates?”   
“Nancy you’re not here to befriend me you’re here to befriend Millie, why don’t you ask her yourself. I’ve got to get back to the desk in case other visitors have arrived. Don’t forget to sign out when you leave.”  
“Of course, thanks Angela!”  
“Now please behave yourselves you two for your guests.” Angela admonishes Millie and Hotchkiss as she turns to exit the room.  
“Ooo she’s gone! Now Nancy you must take my first test. It’s very important to determine if we are intellectual equals.” Millie shrills as she grabs Nancy’s arm and drags her to a chair in the corner of the room.   
“And then there were two!” Hotchkiss remarks. “ Now what was your name again?”  
“Frank. Frank Hardy.”  
“Oh Frank, such a lovely name. Like Frank Sinatra, Millie’s favorite from the Men of Musicals calendar I made her last year.”  
“Oh yeah I’ve seen some of his things, he’s cool.”   
“He’s more than cool, he’s très chic!”  
“Ok then. Do you want to check out the board games?”   
“I’ve actually got something better!”  
“Oh ok what is it?” Frank asks cautiously.  
“Senet!” Professor Hotchkiss exclaims proudly as she pulls a wooden box from behind her.  
“Never heard of it. I mostly play strategy games.”  
“Oh dear you must free your mind! I leave the tests to Millie. Using your brain for research is the real gold! And this game is perfect to inspire me to think about the ancient Egyptians.”  
“Alrighty then, game on.” 

\----

“Alright Nancy, enough dawdling, here’s your first test.” Millie hands Nancy a piece of paper and pen. “I’ll just be here knitting so take as much time as you need.” Millie then proceeds to pull a ball of gray yarn out of nowhere and what looks to Nancy to be a partially complete six-sleeved sweater.  
“Alrighty then, let’s get to work.” Nancy mutters mostly to herself as she opens the folded piece of paper to take in what she’s gotten herself into. She did enjoy solving various puzzles in her free time so she felt optimistic about her chances.

1\. Can you name three consecutive days without saying Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday, or Sunday?  
2\. What room do ghosts avoid?  
3\. What belongs to you, but other people use it more than you?  
4\. What is more useful when it’s broken?  
5\. I make two people out of one, what am I?

Nancy ponders a few minutes then quickly scribbles her answers down. “All done.” She proclaims proudly as she thrusts the paper back at Millie.  
“Oh my that was quicker than I expected, lets see how you did.” Millie replaces her knitting and takes the outstretched paper. “Yes, yes.” Millie mutters to herself, then finally to Nancy, “Quite a satisfactory performance. You have passed my first test. Well done.”   
Nancy let out a sigh of relief she didn’t realize she had been holding.  
“Now, on to the good stuff!” Millie exclaims triumphantly. “Are you single?”  
Nancy was a little taken aback by the question so suddenly but she finally admits that yes, she is single.  
“Oi! Bea! Nancy’s single!” Millie shouts across the room. Nancy is mortified when she sees Frank staring at her after this proclamation.   
“So she passed your test?” Hotchkiss shouts back.  
“Sure did!”   
Nancy watches in horror as Hotchkiss hurriedly throws game pieces into a box and scurries over towards them, Frank following dutifully behind looking puzzled but also relieved.  
“Now what is a cute thing like you doing being single?” Hotchkiss inquires once she joins them.  
“Excuse me?”  
“Back in our day we had a different date for every night of the week!” Millie crows proudly.  
“Was a bit of a problem when we ended up seeing Jaws three nights in a row.” Hothckiss muses.   
“Oh wow!” Nancy exclaims in disbelief.  
“No need to be so shocked missy! We were oodles of fun back in our day. Why, Hotchkiss, do you remember when we took that week long trip to Las Vegas?”  
“You did what?” Frank asks, shocked as he struggled to think of a young Millie Strathorn and Professor Hotchkiss out on the Vegas Strip.  
“Oh yes, yes. What a marvelous time. Do you remember that young man I almost married there?”  
“Almost? You did marry him. For two whole days. That’s how long it took for your hangover to cure to realize it was a mistake.” Millie corrects Hotchkiss.  
Nancy and Frank are about to awkwardly laugh from confusion they can’t believe the conversation they have stumbled into.  
“Oh my you’re right! How could I forget Clarence?! Good thing he hasn’t come after me for my book royalties.”  
“Now now Mandy, don’t look at me like that. You can’t tell me you haven’t had fun like that.” Hotchkiss reproaches Nancy. Frank turns inquisitively towards Nancy, waiting to hear her answer.  
“My friends and I roadtripped to Wisconsin Dells once for Spring Break. Not too many wild times can be had when there are families everywhere.” Nancy replies somewhat bashfully.  
“Now that just won’t do! Frank, you must have a better story than that!” Millie turns her interrogation towards Frank, boys were usually more wild.  
“Well, one time my brother made me go ghost-hunting in our local graveyard for Halloween. We were sober. It was ridiculous.”  
“Professor Hotchkiss, what grade do you give these stories?”  
“Well Millie, if I’m perfectly honest I’d have to give them both U’s.”  
“A U? Isn’t that a little harsh?” Frank was concerned this adopt-a-grandparent thing was not going to last long for him if that’s what she thought of his life.   
“Well they were underwhelming, under-developed, and unimaginative.” She states matter-of-factly. “So it sounds like you two need homework to complete before you visit us again. You must do something completely out of your comfort zone before you visit us.”  
“This sounds like another test.” Nancy replies skeptically.   
“Maybe it is! Ooo this has been fun! Now hurry off and get cracking! We will be here anxiously awaiting your return!” Millie cheers.  
Confused and a little embarrassed Nancy and Frank turn to leave the community room.  
“Did we just get roasted by some old people?” Frank wonders in disbelief.   
“I think so.” Nancy replies miserably. “A test and now homework, this program is way more work than I thought.”  
“Any idea what you’re going to do?”  
“No idea, but there’s always the classic skinny-dipping at night I guess if nothing else.”  
“Wow, hopefully we can come up with something more fun than that. This could definitely prevent me from coming back next Tuesday like I was thinking though. Could take me a while to go through my crazy brother's ideas to find something I’d actually agree to do.”  
“Hey at least you can use your brother for inspiration, I just have my dog and Togo is really not that adventurous.”  
Frank laughs as he follows Nancy towards the reception desk to sign out. “Well good luck, and maybe I’ll see you around here again soon.”   
“Thanks, you too! I’m not sure I can handle both of them at once and I get the feeling they’ll be hard to separate.”  
“Oh gosh you’re right! I guess we’ll just have to see if we both make it through this homework assignment.”  
“See you around!” Nancy calls as she climbs into her blue roadster and heads home to tell her dad about her crazy first day.


End file.
